The Dranzer and Driger
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: My first Yaoi Anime. Rei/ Kai. Rei is more open about his feelings for Kai, but Kai cannot say the same. While Rei is faced with so many problems, how does an unwilling Kai react? R&R please.


_Kai Hiwatari_

It was a summer morning. I just stood by the window, watching the busy world below.

Thats when I heard the scream.

"REI! MAX! KAI! CHEIF! IVE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Naturally, I was not curious. So I went back to gazing out of the window.

But Brats are brats. Tyson came running in. "Kai, I said come!"

I sighed. I saw Rei apologetically smile from behind the brats.

Rei always fascinated me. I dont know why. The way he looked, wore his tradition with style and his eyes, the beautiful eyes that resembled the tiger.. he was always a mysterious piece of art.

_What the hell am I saying? Rei is just a teammate_.

_And of course, that terrible Mariah Wong exists._

_Why am I even thinking all this? Rei is just a teammate!_

_Rei is also handsome, but.._

_NO!_

I banged my fist on the table. The glass top broke and pain seared through my hand.

"KAI!"

I looked up with gritted teeth.

Rei, with his face full of worry came running and took my hand.

A million emotions ran through me. I looked at Rei, he looked at my hand.

"Well, There is glass in the wound, and we need to take you to a doctor." Kenny blabbed like a computer.

"I.. I can take a look..." Max said. I looked at them, Tyson looked nauseous.

I laughed.

"Kai.. are you sure you did not hit your head?" Kenny asked.

I glared at him.

"Well, Ill take him to the hospital." Rei announced. He draped his arm over my shoulder and it felt... different.

"Kai, you are going to be fine." Rei said to me as we walked down the road.

"Of course I will." I said.

I was thinking of something cool to say when he asked, "Why are you always alone?"

I shrugged. "People aren't fond of me."

"Thats not true, you know." Rei said, looking at me. My heart stopped beating.

I could tell what was coming.

"Tyson, Max, Kenny.. and.. I... we all care, Kai. We really like you."

I knew this would come. Honestly, even if it was _rei, _I only had so much patience with this kind of talk.

"Rei, stop. Im tired of hearing this."

I shouldn't have said that. I just shouldnt.

Because immediately, Rei's eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away.

"Fine, I am sorry."

_Rei Kon_

I was so stupid, telling Kai that. He must have heard it a million times by now.

It felt terrible, though i have been put off many times. When Kai told me to take a hike, I just couldn't forgive myself. Maybe I had ruined it forever.

I didnt say anything. I just looked at Kai's hand. It was covered with blood. I felt even more terrible than ever. I had a feeling that it was because of me.

We reachedthe hospital.

"Mr. Kon, please wait outside. We will take Mr. Hiwatari from here."

They took him into a procedure room. No Kai for sometime. I felt vulnerable. The tears I had blinked away came rushing back. They poured down my face.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Rei?"

I turned, quickly wiping my tears.

Mariah stood there, curious and worried.

"Rei! You have been crying!"

"Keep it down, Mariah!"

"But why?"

"Mariah.. I.. I dont want to do this anymore.."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at my shoes.

"Is there someone else?"

I tried to shake my head.

Mariah gasped. "There is someone else!"

I didnt say anything.'

"Rei Kon!" she said sternly.

I looked up. She slapped me in one swift move.

I just stood there, clutching my cheek.

"Rei?" someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned in a daze , just to face Kai.

He held up his bandaged hand. "Good as new."

"That is good," I said. "It means you can play again."

"You.. Rei. Gods, you are impossible. I thought you genuinely cared for me. And now... it was all for the game! You just wanted me to blade, oh gods. How did I ever think you were true?"

I just stood stunned, as if he had slapped me too.

"Kai... I didnt mean that. I broke up with Mariah and.. I swear I care for you truly.."

"You breaking up with Mariah is none of my business, Why should I even bother? And anyway, thanks for your little fake care. It was good while it lasted."

And Kai walked away.

My day couldnt get any better. I walked out of the hospital, all alone. I didnt know what could be good for me now. I got a sudden idea. I walked into the nearest bar.

"Two shots of Vodka."

I drank it in one gulp.

"two more."

"two more."

"two more."

The world spun. Everyone seemed to become two. I groggily dragged myself over to a stool.

I tried to sit on it, but someone pushed me away.

"I saw that stool first." He blabbered.

"Its mine!" I roared.

"No, it is not!"

I dont rememeber who threw the first punch, but soon, we were at a fight to death battle. I wanted to hit him a lot and vent out all my frustration, and I did. Mariah, Kai, everyone.

"two more vodka!" I yelled at the bartender.

I gulped them again before throwing the glass at the guy fighting me.

And then everything went blank.

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Where the hell is Rei? He should have come back by now._

Tyson and Max were getting agitated.

_This is all my fault, I knew he cared, yet I hurt him._

"Any news on him, Kenny?" I asked.

"Well, Dizzi is tracking.. hmm.. got him!"

Tyson, Max and I all turned to face him at once.

"Umm.. guys? He is in a bar..." Kenny said slowly.

I pushed Kenny away and looked at the laptop screen, noted the address and ran.

It was all my fault. My fault. My fault.

I ran into the bar. I saw him immediately.

He lay broken and bloody, eyes closed and mouth agape, while Lee stood over him, leg on Rei's chest, laughing.

I clenched my fist.

**A/N : My first Anime and Yaoi. Pls review guys, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
